Encuentro inesperado
by AngieKurosaki-RK
Summary: Kaoru se encuentra con alguien que hace algunos años no veía. ¿Será algo bueno o malo? ¿Habrá motivos para preocuparse? Porque a veces algo malo, puede traer cosas buenas. Y al final, todo habrá valido la pena.


**Encuentro inesperado**

Rurouni Kenshin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki (por si hacía falta mencionarlo xD) sólo los utilizo sin ningún otro oscuro propósito, más que el de divertirme.

_Porque somos capaces de escuchar el silencio de nuestros corazones, _

_aceptar las derrotas sin dejarnos abatir y de alimentar_

_la esperaza en medio del cansancio y el desaliento._

* * *

Tokio. Era un día más que normal, radiante; el sol se mostraba imponente con algunas nubes que en algunas ocasiones ocultaban su luz. El viento no hacía más que hacer el día más perfecto. Para alegría de todos en el dojo Kamiya, la lluvia de los últimos días se había marchado y había dejado un refrescante ambiente.

Kaoru y Tae habían quedado a comer en el Akabeko para que la mujer le contase las novedades en su matrimonio. Sekihara se divertía escuchando los relatos de Kenshin y compañía. Pero últimamente, las cosas en el restaurante habían marchado muy bien y Tae no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para ir a visitarla y platicar.

Kaoru estaba muy contenta por ir al Akabeko, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y con Megumi, Sanosuke y Misao lejos, conversar con su buena amiga, la emocionaba, gestos que al pelirrojo le encantaba ver.

Por supuesto que Tae también había invitado a Kenshin a la comida, pero él había dicho que era algo "entre mujeres", cosa que al pequeño Kenji no le importó e insistió en acompañar a su madre. Esta también parecía ser una excelente ocasión para investigar acerca del _misterioso pretendiente de la señorita Sekihara_,como decía Kaoru.

— ¡Kenshin, ya nos vamos! — gritó al tiempo que salía del dojo con Kenji tomado de la mano. El aludido sólo sonrió como era su costumbre y los vio marcharse en el gentío.

— ¿A dónde van? — preguntó Yahiko, prácticamente salido de la nada.

— Al Akabeko. ¿Por qué no vas tú también? Así podrías ver a Tsubame — Kenshin trató de ocultar su sonrisa pícara mientras sacudía el polvo de su acostumbrado ropaje rojo.

— No… yo tengo que… sí, tengo que terminar unas cosas aquí — contestó nervioso. A Yahiko le apenaba que siempre le hicieran comentarios de ese tipo, no le molestaban pero tampoco tenía que ir gritando por ahí, su interés por la chica. — Y en el restaurante hay demasiada gente ahora — suspiró, Tsubame había estado muy ocupada últimamente.

* * *

Kaoru y Kenji recorrieron el mismo camino de siempre a su destino, no sin antes detenerse algunos minutos en las nuevas tiendas que había en el pueblo. Finalmente, llegaron al popular restaurante.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que Tae ha estado muy ocupada — exclamó al entrar, sorprendida por la gente que si bien no era mucha, sí demandaba atención.

— ¡Mira mámá! — señaló un pequeño Kenji. La mujer divisó a Tae hecha una loca con un montón de cosas en las manos. A lo lejos también pudo ver a Tsubame un poco atareada.

— ¡Tae! —gritó y sacudió la mano para llamar su atención. La aludida volteó a verla, les sonrió y caminó hacia ellos.

— Kaoru, querida, perdóname, no creí que hoy fuera a venir tanta gente; un grupo de extranjeros acaba de llegar — comentó aflijida — ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a llevar estas cosas a la cocina?

— Claro que no — dijo sonriente. Tae le pasó algunas cosas a la kendoka y se marchó; antes de seguirla, Kaoru se hincó a la altura de un atento Kenji.

— Ahora regreso — comenzó con una sonrisa — ¿puedes ir a sentarte ahí… — señaló un espacio que se veía vacío — mientras regreso? — Kenji asintió y corrió feliz hacia el lugar indicado, mientras su madre se perdía en el tumulto.

Al acercarse, Kenji vio a un hombre alto y con el cabello negro-grisáceo sentado ahí, junto a un pequeño y viejo saco sobre el suelo. Le llamó la atención el par de gafas que traía, nunca había visto a alguien usar unos así. El hombre llevaba unos pantalones, una camisa y una ligera chaqueta que no eran muy comunes en esos días. Era una vestimenta muy extraña.

El sujeto que inicialmente miraba hacia otro lado, se percató del niño y fijó su atención en él. Le calculaba uno años, aunque bien podía estar equivocado. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Era la viva imagen de Battousai Himura. A su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos. Su expresión seguía siendo seria. No era muy difícil adivinar quién era ese pequeño. Kenji se quedó parado observándolo con curiosidad, y luego decidió sentarse, pues la gente caminaba en el pasillo y lo estaban empujando (xD)

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada y luego Enishi volteó la vista distraído.

— ¿Me los prestas? — dijo Kenji, señalando sus gafas.

— ¿Éstos? — no es que quisiera iniciar una conversación con el niño pero su insistente mirada lo ponía incómodo — se los quitó y se los ofreció a Kenji; así éste pudo ver el color azul de sus ojos.

Kenji se puso las gafas y lo volteó a ver. Enishi ahogó una risita y sonrió ligeramente, parecía una mueca más que nada. El niño se veía muy gracioso; se quitaba y ponía las gafas para comparar el panorama con y sin ellas.

— Oye niño, no deberías estar hablando con extraños — comentó Enishi de repente, sin mucho interés; la voz le pareció muy severa a Kenji pero lo ignoró, parecía estar fascinado con la vista que tenía con esos lentes oscuros (muy a la Matrix xD)

— Soy Kenji Himura, ya no soy un extraño —sonrió— no tengas miedo, no soy un villano — esto último lo dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. Enishi se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada, ese niño era muy confianzudo… e irritante.

— Quédatelos, se te ven bien — dijo con una mueca amable.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor! — contestó feliz, como si le hubieran dado un gran regalo. Y a su parecer así lo era. Ese tipo de objetos no se encontraban en todos lados.

Después de unos minutos, en el que ninguno dijo nada más, Enishi tomó el último sorbo de su sake y se levantó; le dijo algo al niño para después retirarse del lugar. Kenji se le quedó viendo a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, perdiéndose entre la gente. Pronto lo olvidó y siguió jugando con su nuevo juguete.

Kaoru finalmente regresaba sacudiéndose un poco el kimono azul que traía.

— Parece que Tae sí está muy atareada, lo siento Kenji…— comentó distraída. Se fijó lo que él traía en las manos y frunció el ceño. Ideas venían a su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — preguntó más desconcertada que asustada.

— Un señor me los regaló. Dijo que conocía a papá y a ti también.

Kaoru quedó pensativa un rato al tiempo que tomaba asiento. No podía ser él, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? La idea le asustaba un poco. Ninguna otra persona que ella conociera, usaba ese tipo de gafas. Era imposible; pero Kenji se veía bien, así que no había nada por qué preocuparse.

— Me dijo que te dijera que lo disculpes por no sé qué y… que estés bien, tú y papá — contó confundido, tratando de recordar.

A Kaoru se le dibujó una sonrisa grande en el rostro. Sí, era él, Enishi Yukushiro. Y tomando en cuenta lo que Kenji le contaba, ahora Enishi estaba bien. O al menos eso esperaba ella, y si es así… es una noticia maravillosa.

Su semblante reflejaba mucha felicidad; saber que poco a poco los "cabos sueltos" se iban aclarando… se alegró muchísimo por Enishi y le dio las gracias desde su corazón.

Kaoru algunas veces pensaba qué habría sido de él y de otras personas, como Saito por ejemplo. Pero siempre deseaba que estuvieran bien. Ella no era una persona rencorosa y sabía que Kenshin tampoco.

En específico, Enishi le causaba mucha preocupación, –considerando todo lo que sucedió y el gran alboroto que se había armado – ahora sabía que ya no había motivo. En verdad, le alegraba que él comenzara su propio camino; sabía que se enfrentaría a muchas cosas, por momentos se sentiría perdido y pasaría momentos complicados, como cualquier otra persona con un pasado difícil, pero confiaba en su fortaleza. O quizá le resultaría más fácil de lo que pensaba. La verdad es que todo lo que piense ella no importa, son solo suposiciones.

— ¿Tú crees que le guste a papá? —Kenji la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué?

— Estos — agitó las gafas.

Kaoru soltó una risa.

— Le van a encantar. De hecho, se va a morir de la impresión — comentó divertida, mientras abrazaba a su hijo — Me muero por contarle — Kenji no entendió nada pero correspondió a su abrazo, lo único que le importaba era la magnífica vista que tenía desde las lentillas.

— ¡Mamá, ya tengo hambre! ¡Y tía Tae no nos trae la comida!

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Tenía esta pequeña "idea" dándome vueltas en la cabeza, desde hace mucho tiempo (años, literalmente) y finalmente, aquí está. Creo que ya después de esto, dejaré en paz a Enishi xD

Agradezco a todas las personitas que me han apoyado (¡en especial a mi sensei! *-*) Una dedicación no es suficiente a estas alturas, así solo me queda agradecerles.

Disculpen mis posibles fallos (que espero que no sean tan fatales). Todo sea por el amor que le tengo a esta serie.

Comentarios son bien recibidos ^^x

¡Gracias!


End file.
